


Lazytown Family Robinson

by kiyarasabel



Series: Life Goes On [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyarasabel/pseuds/kiyarasabel
Summary: The adventure continues. With a lot of lovely domestic life overshadowing most of the elf magic and politics.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a bit bad for neglecting my lovely Lazytown Readers, I've been promising to start uploading this for awhile, but I got a little caught up in my Star Wars kick and it is much easier to keep a regular update schedule when you've finished writing the entire story before uploading a chapter at a time.
> 
> I was going to do the same with this, but I figure I will stick with the original routine of posting when a chapter is ready. I have roughly five chapters loosely laid out so far, but I'm not feeling the muse as strongly as when I began a year ago. It's a little more difficult to stitch together with words the scenes and plot details that I put together months ago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikki's coping with a PTSD induced fugue state
> 
> Also the sweetest smuttiest domestic SportaRobbie I have written to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're dancing to Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen of course.

“Hey there kitty, you're new.” Rikki greeted the long haired tuxedo cat sniffing through a planter. The cat raised its head to stare at her, its tail flicking. The teen girl knelt down to appear smaller, extending a hand to wriggle her fingers invitingly. The cat blinked before returning its attention to the decorative shrubs. 

When Rikki was a child, such a rebuff would have frustrated her, causing her to reach her magic to the disinterested animal and override its caution. It had been a problem which compounded itself as it would cause once friendly animals to fear and avoid her. She sat against the low wall and sighed. She'd cut class and was already dreading the lectures she would receive for having done so.

It was becoming a habit and she wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that she couldn't express what she was feeling or the feelings themselves that drove her away from her life. It was definitely the worst when someone well meaning tried to force her to open up about it, the prying didn't just hurt but felt vaguely insulting, like she was being patronized like a child who didn't know any better. She almost would have rather been outright punished for her behavior than treated with the damnable understanding that didn't even touch at what was wrong with her.

The cat had approached, and Rikki put on a thin smile for its sake rather than her own. Reaching out again, she was rewarded with it butting its head into her palm. She pet it slowly, trying not to force it closer, warring with her own impatience for the soothing contact. She reflected that she'd spent less time with her animal friends since returning. It was odd, but a relief that this cat didn't seem to have a lot to say.

Animals didn't speak or think the way people did, but after her time in the other world she found less interest in any of the things she had once filled her time with. She'd even blown off lessons with Isan for the indefinite future. It wasn't just boredom, though she'd carried an incessant restlessness with her. She wasn't paranoid, she didn't feel like she was under threat, but she couldn't let her guard down.

Her sleep was disturbed, and she certainly wasn't craving the danger of the life or death stakes she had fought for. It had been terrifying to be so overextended and vulnerable in the bustle of the city, but now home felt too small. She had outgrown it like an animal in a cage. She didn't want to leave her home and family, especially not so soon after reuniting with them, but there was already a distance in her heart. She wasn't sure how or even if she wanted to close it.

The cat had moved to her lap, purring against her chest. Cats didn't like hugs, but this one tolerated her pulling him closer. It was unusual for an unaltered tom to wander freely, but sometimes people did release their pets out in the country. Perhaps he'd been someone's favored kitten, exiled when he inevitably grew into less endearing antics as befitted an adult male.

“I wonder if you belong to someone?” She said aloud, feeling more at ease for talking to a silent audience. She reflected on the oddity that she'd never actually had a housepet. Growing up it was enough to play with the rest of the town's animals. Her godfather had never made good on gifting her a hellhound, and for once she was glad. It wasn't that she couldn't have handled such a large dangerous animal, simply that it was a creature who would have needed more from her than she was able to give now.

Her smile turned bitter. She had begged for the opportunity before her journey. Strange how experience had made her less prepared for life's responsibilities. Her grades were slipping and she couldn't find it in her to care. She only really still went to school for the routine, just to get out of her room and see different people.

It had been an entire year of difference for her and she just couldn't relate to her peers anymore. The concern, worry and support people tried to offer her just weighed her down. Something in her life needed to change, and she wasn't sure where to find it. She almost wanted to get a job, but she knew that anything she found would suffer from the same listlessness her school work had.

She probably needed a new journey, a vacation even, something that just gave her distance from all that had happened. She focused on the cat's purring, realizing that she wasn't sure how long it had been since she'd returned. Was it only weeks or had it been months now? It hurt just trying to think about.

“You're lucky, just have to worry about defending your territory, if you even have one yet. Maybe I should ask around about you, you're pretty distinctive.” The cat seemed to preen under her praise and Rikki even grinned a little. “Someone probably gave you a name at some point, but I feel like I need to call you something.” She sighed again, this time with a feeling of relief, grateful for this small token of peace.

~

Sportacus smiled as he walked into his home, the sound of music playing as Robbie sang along, his strong voice playing a wonderful counterpoint to the venerable Freddie Mercury. The hero sighed, sinking down to his elbows on the counter of the kitchen bar, hands under his chin, watching as his husband danced around, caught up in his own head as he put dishes away, food cooking on the stove.

Light on his feet, the shorter man danced around his oblivious husband, breaking in at a pause in the song to join in.

_“I'd like for you and I to go romancing. Say the word: your wish is my command.”_

Robbie flailed and nearly fell in surprise, only to be caught in the athletic elf’s strong arms. The former villain missed an entire verse before his husband supplied the opening lines of the next.

_“When I'm not with you, Think of you always.”_

From there Robbie regained his voice and enthusiasm, bravely leading a waltz as they paraded around the kitchen. Their eyes trained on each other as they gallivanted, teasing and stealing kisses. The song faded out to their giggles as another song came up and Robbie settled against the counter to loom over his husband. They simply stared for a moment, hands on each other's faces before pressing a firm kiss to the other's lips.

“Are you growing a beard?” Sport asked as they pulled apart, his fingers stroking the gray speckled hairs along his lover's jaw.

“I was thinking about it. You've had that silly moustache since forever.” Robbie responded gruffly, a touch defensive.

Alex chuckled. “I like it, I think it suits you.”

“Well I'm glad to have your approval, my Lord.” The former villain replied in a droll tone as if his words weren't incredibly genuine.

“My love, you'll always be the best looking man in my eyes.” Sportacus ran his fingers through the thick hair, smiling at the slowly spreading streaks of grey.

“Only as long as you don't look in the mirror.” Robbie snorted.

“I think that I'm rather plain looking, your face is like the finest carved sculpture.” Sportacus sighed.

“I would accuse you of being humble, but I know that you're just complimenting your own work.” Robbie teased.

“I really didn't change very much and your face has continued to grow on its own.” As he tried to deflect the compliment, Sportacus’ breath hitched, feeling Robbie's nose twitching against his neck before following with his mouth. The hero barely had a chance to respond by grasping at his husband's thick ass before Robbie started slipping down his chest. 

The long fingers spread open across the muscular chest and then swiftly pulled away the shirt covering it, causing Sportacus to shiver, his hips rolling forward. As Robbie's full lips teased down the hero's torso he only had to rise off the countertop for a moment before he was sitting bare-assed on the cold marble. Those fingers continued their exploration as Robbie savored the moans he gained by suckling along one hip bone. Sportacus was squirming, not sure when his legs had slipped over Robbie's shoulders.

Robbie's grin and the wetness dripping from the corner of his mouth as he admired the view was almost too much, and then was when he greedily took Sportacus into his mouth. The hero threw his head back with a groan, his involuntary hip flexion not even stalling the former villain's pace.

Sportacus panted lightly, gazing into Robbie’s grey eyes, running his fingers through the sleek black hair curling around his villain’s face. He brushed his thumbs along the sharp cheekbones, and his fingertips traced the thick line of the broad jaw. He could feel Robbie smile, and Sportacus moaned as Robbie swallowed around him.

“Gods, Robbie, you’re so beautiful.”

Robbie hummed and then began to purr, the tone deep as always but it had begun to smooth with time as he spent more of his life in such a state of pleasure. 

Sportacus gasped at the slickness, wondering where the lube had been hidden, as Robbie's fingers slowly teased in and out of him, gentle but firm. He swore he could almost feel the ridges of fingerprints as the knuckles teased his spreading. He moaned and leaned into the touch as more fingers were added, then whined when they vacated him.

Robbie chuckled and stood slowly, admiring the way his husband sprawled on the counter, looking positively stunning as he panted, open mouthed, eyes clouded with pleasure, hair curling to every direction.

Sportacus drew a shuddering breath as he felt the heat pressing into him. The crown of Robbie's proud member slid just deep enough to press against the elf's sweet spot, before pulling away again, the delicate folds of foreskin slipping around irresistibly with the lube.

“Oh Robbie, you're always taking my breath away.” Sportacus sighed as the gap between their bodies closed. The former villain moved slowly, savoring the opportunity as his hero melted against him. They kissed and wandered their mouths from necks to shoulders. Their hands were more focused on grips for leverage, playing with gravity and Sportacus teetering on the edge of the counter.

Robbie paused in the middle of their lovemaking to again lean back and admire his husband's form. Sportacus groaned and looked up at him, blinking sweat out of his eyes. As they panted for a few minutes, the hero smirked.

“Robbie, have you got a stitch in your side?”

He stiffened before growling, “Sorry we can't all be superior athletes.”

Sportacus threw his head back and laughed.

“Oh, fine.” Robbie snorted, pulling away with his arms crossed over his chest.

Sportacus sat up, still giggling as he sized up his perturbed husband, rumpled with his pants around his ankles, his erection tenting the apron.

“I love you just the way you are.” He slid off the counter and pressed kisses into the taller man’s neck. He let his hands roam softly, palming his curves and planes. “And, if you like, I can put that 'superior athleticism’ to good use.”

“Oh Sporty, you always know just what to say.” Robbie growled with only a little bit of theatricality.

“Well, I should hope that I know what you like by now.” Sportacus replied, bending Robbie over the counter he'd been lying on. Robbie could only moan as Sportacus spread him open. Soon, neither of them could form words audible over the sound of their bodies slapping together. Robbie whined through his climax as Sportacus finished with the repeated litany of Robbie's name.

They lay together panting, content for a moment before Robbie lifted his head with a slightly befuddled expression before sitting up in shock.

“The rice!” He rushed to the stove as Sportacus simply started giggling again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa Day with Fairy Godfather Glanni Glæpur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, it is what it is. Didn't manage to live up to show don't tell but...

“Hey kid, how's it going?” Trixie asked, leaning against the wall, crossing her legs at the ankle.

Rikki looked up at her with a sigh. “Don't tell my dads you found me like this.” She buried her face into the cat's fur as he continued to purr, uncharacteristically tolerant of her manhandling for a cat.

“Sure thing. Do you want to talk about it?” Trixie sounded just as casual as ever, Rikki wasn't certain that she could believe her.

Rikki scoffed. “It's bad enough one of the other town heroes found me.”

“You know, when your dads retired, and Steph became number eleven, everyone thought that I would be the next villain.” Trixie offered.

“Really?” Rikki had heard very little about that time in the town's history.

“My name's Trixie Troublesby.” She stated with a self evident cackle. “I was, and still am, an unrepentant prankster, Halla's been following in my footsteps. Hell, while Stephanie was training with your Pabbi I actually went to your dad and tried to get villain lessons.”

“Really?” Rikki hadn't heard about that either.

“He told me to bug off and stop bothering him while he was napping.” Trixie admitted with a sigh.

“That sounds like him.” Rikki smiled fondly.

“Nah, I basically started to antagonize him more until your Pabbi was spending more time rescuing him from me than he did with any of Robbie's schemes. Even Stephanie gave me a lecture after that. That was when I went to live with Stingy out of town for awhile.” She trailed off. “But enough about me, what's got you down?”

“Actually, I want to hear more about you, what made you decide to become number twelve?” Rikki pressed, feeling like she had just uncovered an extra layer to the town she thought she'd known everything about.

“Honestly, because Steffie needed the help.” Trixie smiled, settling down next to the teen. “You worried about heroic stuff?”

“Yeah, kinda... Since I got back, I feel... Different and... I know that it was kind of a joke that me and my brothers got numbers, but I don't feel very heroic anymore. Like I... I did things that... I don't think my Pabbi would approve. I know that my dad knows but... We haven't talked about it. I don't know if I want to talk about it. Maybe I should talk to Glanni about it.”

“You know that he shows up when you say his name right?” Trixie wrinkled her nose.

“He's busier than my dads with his Court, he doesn't have the time to hear me whinge.” She rolled her eyes.

“Princess, I always have time for you. I swore an oath for it.” It spoke volumes that the Unseelie Lord hadn't announced his presence with the usual flash and glitter.

“Godsdamnit Uncle Glanni.” Rikki buried her face in the cat, who seemed to have finally had enough of her rough treatment and dashed off. Glanni glanced at its fleeing form before grinning down at his goddaughter.

“It was a nice talk Rikki, but I feel like I should leave you two to catch up,” Trixie reached out to shake her hand before standing, then clapping her hand on Glanni's shoulder with a deferential nod and wink. “My Lord.”

“I was wondering when you would want to talk about what happened. Shall we go someplace more comfortable?” Glanni invited softly.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” Rikki grumbled without enthusiasm.

“How about brunch at the spa?” Glanni made it sound like a royal extravagance, but then, knowing Glanni, it probably was.

~

Many people had remarked on the changes in Robbie's behavior after finally accepting Sportacus in his life. While the hero was happy that his spouse was happier, it often bothered him when people referred to Robbie as better now than he was. 

While certainly the improved ability to sleep, nearly two decades of therapy and yes, even medication had mellowed the man's demeanor, Sportacus still loved his every twitch and quirk, even if he was sometimes the target of a passionate tirade or had to coax the man through a depressive bout. Robbie without his tics and turbulent moods wasn't Robbie at all. He knew that as well meaning as such comments were meant to be, they were really just backhanded statements about how abnormal Robbie was.

Sportacus had required a great deal of the same treatments after the toll of the battle, and yet people acted as if even he, despite now fully revealing his elven nature, his desperate efforts to inform people more about the subject of mental health, was somehow more normal than his spouse.

Despite his adherence to morals of health, Sportacus knew that his lifestyle alone did not preclude him from having decidedly unhealthy vices. Most people went so far as to praise his habits, which in anyone else would have been perceived as just as unnatural as Robbie's tics. People often scolded their children for the same inability to sit still that plagued him. They would even praise how he never allowed himself to rest or take breaks from a task until he collapsed into bed exhausted at the end of the day, and that was a vice that killed people.

He smiled as he stroked Robbie's hair, grateful for the presence of the former villain's presence in his own life, allowing him to slow down and appreciate the opportunity to spend time in the afternoon to doze together. Sportacus often didn't nap for long, but found that he could occupy himself, content to run his fingers through the silky black tresses and observe every twitch and wiggle of the other man.

A knock sounded at the door and Robbie startled in alarm. Sportacus hushed him before calling out. “Come in, it's unlocked.” They lay on the couch, their state of undress covered by the blanket thrown over them.

Trixie took one look at them and scowled. “Really? Are you even wearing pants under there? Actually you know what, no, forget it, I don't even want to think about it. Anyway, Rikki left school early today, I let her run off with Glanni. Robbie should talk to her tonight and Sport should join in afterwards.”

“Thank you, Trixie. It was just about time for me to go back to work anyway.” Sportacus answered with a sigh as he stretched, Robbie grumbling against his chest in consternation at having been so disturbed from his nap.

~

After light chatter and the meal, as the two relaxed in baths, Rikki finally worked up the nerve to ask, “How's Íþró doing?”

Glanni unleashed a long sigh, sinking into the thick mixture of mud, milk, herbs and oatmeal. “Honestly, terrible. He's gotten some rest, cried out a few times, stopped screaming for the most part, but I was waiting for an excuse to get away. I was glad when you called.”

There was a beat of awkward silence.

“I don't know what to do with myself anymore.” Rikki admitted finally. “It's like I'm lost and I don't know where I'm going.”

Glanni reached out to squeeze her hand reassuringly. “I hate to ruin the surprise, but that's how we all feel. None of us ever really grows up, if anything it gets worse, as you get older, feeling like such a small terrified child, huddled up on yourself while everyone expects better than you-” He barked out a harsh laugh and sat up, drawing his knobby knees to his chest. “Listen to me, I'm awful at this. I swear it's not all bad, the good things... The good things in life are so much more than can be described. We can mope on about our agonies in endless words, but the good things, the truly wonderful experiences in life defy explanation.” He sighed sinking further into the bath again. “I'm sorry I'm such a shit, at this, at being anything really, but I don't want you to lose hope, there are still so many things to look forward to...”

“Glanni, I'm not going to kill myself or anything.” Rikki snorted, trying to affect an air of disinterest, but until she'd spoken the words out loud, she hadn't realized that the thoughts had been within her all the same.

Glanni smiled thinly. “Some people will try to tell you that you're living the best times of your life. I don't think they remember what it was like. Gods, being a teenager was the worst, and I think old people are only so shitty towards them because they can only see their own mistakes. You're ahead of the game in a lot of respects, you've seen true horror, endured real struggle and pain. When you're young and everything is new it's terrifying because you don't have any experience to compare it to. Survive a thing once or twice and you can almost become blase. Have I ever shown you my bullet wounds?”

“No thanks, Uncle Glanni.” Rikki couldn't help but giggle. She was starting to get a feeling for what was happening in the exchange between them, a little less off kilter. It was amusing in how Glanni failed at being soothing, had dredged up his own troubles instead, and it was that which helped put her own at ease. “So, you're saying things will be easier for me?”

“Life is never easy, for anyone, if anyone tells you otherwise they're selling you bullshit.” Glanni growled.

“Well, I learned from the best bullshitters,” She chuckled. “Like, I know you're ripping off The Princess Bride with that paraphrasing.” 

“Really kid, it's not fair how proud we all are of you. You and the rest. Everyone always says that it's just silly sentimental hormonal bonding or whatever, but really, watching children grow is something that... Well, it's one of those Good things. Try to keep an eye out for it, your peers will probably come to you for advice, if they haven't already. You'll see it. Little by little, no matter what we come from, we build ourselves.” His crooked smile was almost serene.

“I think I understand, it's like when I find an animal that's been hurt... When I was little I would try to force them to let me help, but it only upset us both, but over the process of getting better, they would learn not to be afraid of me.” She smiled. “Did I ever tell you that sometimes they come back? It was hard sometimes, letting them go, especially prey animals. There was a fawn once, with a broken leg. She came back as a grown doe, twin babies hiding behind her legs, she walked right up to me and coaxed them to let me pet them. I just hope that I won't be there to see them die, either by hunter or car.”

“Like I said, you've seen far more than your peers, even before you got tangled up in the bullshit with me and Íþró.” Glanni looked at her with a shade of sorrow.

“It's not bullshit. I got what I was asking for, an adventure, and I feel like I really got to know you better.” She paused for a moment. “Sometimes you were a little spooky to me as a kid.”

“I'm still very spooky and you should fear what I am, not because I ever want to harm you, but that is what I do.” He was almost bragging.

“You aren't nearly as scary as you want me to think, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone.” She cackled.

Glanni huffed in response, letting himself sink almost completely below the surface of his heated sludge, which was beginning to cool and thicken less soothingly. Rikki was glad she chose simple oils and rose water for her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much planned for this series and a lot of snippets, but it's getting harder to keep plugging along


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen angst and family discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just counted and I've written like 80 chapters for this series?! I don't know if I will get the next chapter finished but next week, but I feel a little less bad in retrospect with that to consider.
> 
> There's still going to be another couple of works after this one too, and that doesn't count the fics in other verses

Matthias Glæpur knew it was stupid to expect to see results after only a few weeks of taking over his own training, but he still turned away from the mirror in disgust. He'd been slaving away in both his studies and physical exercise, but as everyone kept reminding him, he was still growing.

He hated that Rikki had taken a day with his Pop, again. It wasn't that Matthias even wanted to do stupid frivolous things like shopping or the spa, he preferred learning the business of the Court that would one day be his. Most of the time that was enough. 

It was bad enough before she went to the other world, but since she returned he'd lost the only person he'd felt close to. His father just wasn't the same, a broken man who just treated him like he was a baby, gone was the brave warrior he'd grown up idealizing.

It was aggravating how she was everyone's darling, that she'd managed to steal away both of his fathers, even Isan had left when she'd stopped taking lessons with him.

He was just glad that he didn't have to spend as much time with his cousins anymore.

~

"Welcome home.” Robbie greeted, sitting near the door.

“Hi Dad.” Rikki groaned.

“Trixie let us know that you spent the day with Glanni.”

The teenager slumped further. “She told me she wouldn't say anything.”

“I'm glad she did or I would have been worried sick when you didn't come home until after dinner.” Robbie scolded lightly.

Rikki’s eyes widened and she slapped her forehead for affect. “I'm so sorry, I forgot. I'm just, I'm sorry, I haven't gotten used to using my phone again yet.”

“It's okay, just be more careful in the future, try to plan ahead more.” Robbie smiled gently.

“Thanks Daddy.” She hugged him, sighing in relief, glad for the warmth, security and familiar scent of him.

“You're welcome sweetheart.” He purred softly. “Now your schooling on the other hand, we need to talk about that.”

She whined. “I just can't do it anymore. It's so boring!”

“Hmm, I know that as your father I'm supposed to make a token argument, but as a lifelong villain I have to agree with you there... We'll have to think of some way to shake things up to make it more interesting for you. Your education is important and I know a lot of it is pointless busywork, but it's a lot harder to get by without a diploma.”

“I know.” Rikki considered herself a skilled verbal combatant, but she knew that she couldn't out argue Robbie. Sportacus was easy to confuse, she learned perhaps too well how to set her pabbi on a tangent that would make him lose his train of thought. Robbie was the master and if the subject changed it was only because he was setting something else up.

“I know what happened to you, you know.” He offered hesitantly, face twitching with uncertainty. “I got Glanni’s memories from the orb.”

She tried to flinch away but his hold was steady. “So you know... That... I killed someone...”

“It's okay, you did what had to be done. I've had to do difficult things to survive, too. I'm so proud of you for being able to act so courageously, to make such a hard decision.” He squeezed her shoulders, guiding her to sit on the couch with him.

“It wasn't.” She whimpered. “It was easy... It was too easy.... It was easier than all the lessons, I put the knife in and I felt it, it slipped in like butter, so neatly sliding between the bones and I felt him die... It... It was only scary because it felt good...”

“Hey, don't worry, it's okay to feel that way, it was the adrenaline, your body responding to the danger by rewarding your survival.” Robbie reassured, trying to keep ordered his responses to the disturbing information.

“How do you know that?” She gasped suspiciously.

“Your Pabbi and I were in therapy for a long time. I still go.” He explained. “I learned a lot about the brain and how it works, had to, if I wanted to figure out my meds.”

“So you've never actually... Had to...” She grumbled, unable to say the words, grinding her teeth anxiously.

“It was a very near thing.” Robbie replied very softly.

“I got into a few fights too.” Rikki shifted the subject, pulling back her sleeves to rub at the scars she tried to keep hidden.

“I know.” Robbie assured her, rubbing the marks himself before pressing his lips to her wrist. “I really wish I could just kiss everything better.” He pulled her close, curling around her protectively, burying his face in her hair. “Do you think that you're ready to talk to your Pabbi about it? He's really worried about you and I think that it would put him at ease to know about what you're going through.”

Rikki wanted to pull away, to deny it, to pretend at her innocence in the face of the hero. She sighed instead, hiding her own face against her father's chest. “I don't know...”

“He will be understanding, he fought in battle too.” Robbie reminded her, kissing her temple, rocking her body gently. Despite that the teen’s limbs sprawled far and wide now, she would always be his baby girl.

“Okay.” She whimpered brokenly.

“He's waiting for you upstairs, I'll be with you, but you're too big for me to carry you around anymore.” He offered gruffly to hide the fraught emotions of the situation.

~

“Glanni?” Íþró asked roughly, sitting at the edge of the bed in his usual brooding fashion.

“What is it, darling?” The criminal offered with more warmth than he felt, having been roused from a pleasant dream he half remembered. Something decadent, with horses, maybe a parade? He filed it away for later and sat up to embrace his lover.

“I was just thinking about the other us, the other world, the one Rikki went to...”

“Yeah, our happy ending, I get it. We're doing okay with what we've got though.” He offered softly, dying a little inside and hoping that it was enough.

Íþró took his hand fondly, if a little sad, shaking his head. “No, it's not that. It's something that you, he said... Before Matthais, you were pregnant before.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes...” He admitted quietly.

“Oh love...” Íþró sighed. “Were there others? Especially when, while I...?”

“I took countermeasures. I think I knew when I had lost the real you, even if I wouldn't leave.” Glanni did not lie to Íþróttaálfurinn anymore, but he carefully held onto his omissions. Glanni took comfort as his partner relaxed in relief. Íþróttaálfurinn need not know that he had once been the very instrument of such matters.

“I was a monster, Glanni. You should hate me more than anyone.” Íþró gazed up at him wonderingly. “How could you forgive me, how can you even look at me? Much less touch me or let me...”

“Shhh, easy, love.” Glanni pressed a finger to Íþró's lips. “You weren't even the worst I've gone through. It should tell you enough that you're still alive. The others aren't. Some I've killed twice over now.” Glanni smiled coldly with a malicious glitter in his eyes. “You might have been made into a monster, but I was born and raised one. Yet somehow, despite all of the ways I went to excess to try and drive you away, you kept coming back to me. I think that means something.”

“How do you do it? How do you look at me and see anything but the violence?” Íþró squeezed his eyes against the now-familiar prickle of tears.

“Even at your worst, you were never truly a sadist. The parasite did what he could to urge you, to confuse you, but he never fully destroyed you. He wasn't even that into it.” Glanni laughed. “Besides, sometimes I like a little bit of violence.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something strange is going on at the Lazytown school campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation, I'm just going to give you all this slightly too short chapter. I have a few more chapters written after this but I had to write this one in it's entirety on the spot and wasn't sure it was right. But then the entire reason I write fic is to push past that and just keep writing.

Despite the population growth, mostly of immigrant elves, LazyTown wasn't quite a large enough town for the school to have full classes sorted by grade. Most children were kept in classes grouped roughly by age and given individual education plans. So when the yearly physical fitness tests rolled around, all the children from Kindergarteners to High School Seniors were herded into the gymnasium to be assessed.

Glenn wasn't surprised to be standing in line next to his brother, but wondered where his sister was. Njáll shrugged when asked, and looked irritated about the whole situation. Glenn understood, Njáll didn't like being out in the open or in crowds. Heading into the gymnasium would be worst, as the other students would block the exits. 

Glenn didn't have as many problems with others, had taken more after their Pabbi’s extroversion. It had been Glenn’s insistence on becoming a numbered hero as well that lead to the now infamous year of holiday photos where everyone had worn a Sportacus inspired uniform. He smiled at the memory. He'd long outgrown his first suit, but he'd been considering getting a new one, one more unique to himself rather than so derivative of his Pabbi’s.

Njáll elbowed him to get his attention as the line moved again. They were finally entering the building and Glenn's first impression was noticing that the exercise mats usually used for high impact sports covered the floor, the bleachers folded away at the edge of the room. Most of the students were laying down on the floor, some even seemed to be asleep. Glenn grinned at the sight, who would have expected a bunch of teenagers to agree to nap time?

Glenn felt a strange tickle of familiar awareness while trying to place the young woman with the clipboard and lab coat avoiding his gaze. She mumbled questions about his class schedule, homework, sleep and dietary routines, as well as weighin his backpack. She didn't seem impressed when he tried to explain that his elven heritage made him more resilient and could only shrug it off as he was directed to join the other resting students.

“Something's not right about this.” Njáll grumbled. “Not that I'm complaining, I hate having to demonstrate calisthenics for an audience, but none of that was procedure. Something weird is going on, potentially even Wyrd.”

“I'm sure it's fine, Njáll, Pabbi would be here if anything was wrong, or Steph or Trixie, anyone with a crystal.” Glenn laughed.

“Yeah, I guess but...” The younger brother remained suspicious, feeling tense.

“Wouldn't you rather take a wink and chill like everyone else?” The elder insisted.

“You know peer pressure doesn't work on me, Glenn, but I suppose you're right that a cat nap wouldn't be so bad.” Njáll shrugged.

The boys headed towards where the Megabyte sisters were already relaxing with some of their other friends.

~

“Oh gods, I thought that they were going to blow our cover.” Rikki muttered to her father. 

Robbie chuckled. “That's what I'm good at honey, making sure that someone can look right at me and see someone else. You're a natural, I'm sure you practiced with Glanni at some point right?”

“Yeah... Mostly I kept that to paperwork rather than disguises though.” Rikki was starting to tire of paperwork. They were almost done now, inventorying their collected information on the student body. They were nearly finished with the oldest children, who would be the last.

“I'm proud that you didn't take advantage of the fake ID. I hope that you haven't been doing so since you got back.” Robbie muttered as he recorded a student's responses.

“Honestly, I forgot about it until you mentioned it.” Rikki admitted, tossing her hair as she adjusted the fake glasses on the bridge of her nose.

“Shame on me for reminding you then.” Robbie teased, sending along the current student to wave over another.

 

~

 

Sportacus rushed to the gymnasium, knowing that the extra paperwork at the office had delayed him nearly an hour past his expected arrival. Robbie had left early after lunch, claiming a headache. The hero's first observation nearly led him to panic, across the soft exercise mats on the floor, the school's children were sprawled, completely still. 

He almost collapsed with relief when he realized that they were just sleeping and barely kept the door from slamming behind him. At a desk near the front of the room, two familiar figures were leaning over a table, asleep in their seats, heads pillowed on their arms as they drooled in slumber.

The hero just looked down on them with a smile. He should have known that nothing was wrong when his crystal hadn't alerted him, but for a moment he'd been back on the battlefield when he saw so many bodies lying on the ground. He gently reached out to run his hands through Robbie's hair, grinning at the little snuffles the man made in response. He brushed Rikki's hair out of her face with the other, then crouched down into a squat, cupping both their faces.

They roused slowly, yawning, stretching and rolling over almost in tandem, nearly falling from their perches. Sportacus snickered.

“Robbie Rotten!” He stage whispered. Robbie startled and then glared as Sportacus tried to hold in his laughter with one hand.

“Hi Pabbi.” Rikki mumbled, looking somehow both smug and sheepish.

“I'm impressed, nap time, for teenagers? That's fantastic!” He encouraged, even if he recognized that they had effectively cancelled the annual fitness exams.

Rikki grinned. “Yeah, Dad helped me figure this out to do research for my Senior report. I got a new syllabus and can graduate this year, maybe earlier.”

“That's great! I'm so proud of you, tell me more about your project.” Sportacus moved behind the table to wrap an arm around Rikki's shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I will probably be glad to update something not Star Wars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Sportacus got to a fancy party and end up in the Broom closet.
> 
> Rikki finally decides on a new direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite being still absolutely swallowed up by Kylux hell, this chapter has been written for awhile.
> 
> But I don't have a buffer so I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be ready, I have a hopefully short but unwritten interlude before I hit the spot that has been written since Midway through RHEB

Robbie knew that his husband would be handsome in a real suit, but he hadn't quite expected that he would be so affected by it. He should have been used to it, after fitting the clothes himself, but it was different seeing him here, now, fully dressed and polished in the soft light of the ballroom. Robbie bit his lip, trying to be subtle even as his eyes drifted to the way the light called attention to Alex's bulge. He put a hand to his mouth and chewed nervously, nose twitching.

The Sports elf looked up at him with both relief and a suspicious flush painted across his face. Although Robbie hated crowds and Alex loved performing as Sportacus, the social butterfly flattery of this high class cocktail party was better suited to the former villain’s skillset.

“Brothers! I'm glad you made it! How are you enjoying the evening, between you and me, I think that the h'orderves are a touch dry and the champagne cheap.” Glanni always had to make an entrance, Robbie was almost jealous of his otherworldly counterpart, except that he wasn't quite as comfortable being singled out in the spotlight. The Unseelie Lord’s suit was fluorescent pink with a similarly bright lipstick. Robbie frowned, noting that the magic of the outfit was clearly evident and even blatantly on display for an ostensibly mundane event. 

Íþróttaálfurinn wore his best blank expression but Robbie could see the terror in his eyes, his first public event since his exorcism. The blood red of his outfit suited him, complimenting his golden hair and tie, even as the contrast of his icy blue eyes.

Robbie took a moment to appreciate the picture the four of them cut together, his own Maroon and royal purple against his husband's navy blue. The mundane crowd had surreptitiously withdrawn to a 'safe’ distance from the four Lords. Court members from all around stood near to observe but didn't dare intrude on the 'family’ encounter. To many the close Alliance between the new Lazy Town 'Grey’ Court and Mayhem Town’s 'recently’ usurped Unseelie Court was still a current event. That there were underlying whispers of opposing factions forming counter to the alliance made their public appearances together all the more vital.

“Well, you know me, I'm always eager to meet new people.” Lord Sportacus laughed softly, Robbie watching the way he slipped into his guarded public persona. He shared a glance and a soft smile of understanding with Íþró, the both of them content in being mere figureheads to the view of outsiders whilst shouldering at least an equal burden to their more visible mates.

As the four men settled into the drollest small talk they could manage, Glanni endeavouring to spice things up with carefully selected tidbits of gossip to set the rumor mill aflame with unimportant nonsense, the crowd dispersed and returned to its aimless milling, ambitious sycophants flowing around cliquish eddies. Robbie took note of who was courting who, currying favor in various corners. 

Robbie was certain that Glanni already had catalogued the information beforehand and his agents keeping track of anything he might miss, but Robbie, and especially the fledgling Lazy Town Court had fewer resources. Sometimes he was surprised by the way he was overlooked in favor of his husband, the same way fools would assume that they could undermine Glanni through Íþróttaálfurinn, but in the end, the Lazy Town Court had not yet reached enough of a status or reputation to be worth anything more than the customary grudge against newer Courts.

Especially because of Lazy Town's uncommonly rural population, it was assumed by many that they had attended this event solely as a courtesy on Glanni's invitation, most of the more authoritative or important figures both arcane and mundane would disregard their presence entirely. If the probability of actual mundane economic investment were a chance, the Mayor would have been in attendance. As it was, their appearance was primarily one of show, to demonstrate that they were still ostensibly a protectorate of Glanni's more venerable Court. Indeed, there was an undercurrent of anticipation that the former criminal was seeking to challenge a Seasonal title, so every Court was watching for any indication of action or vulnerability.

Unlike the meteoric rise of the possessed Íþróttaálfurin’s declaration of authority over the entirety of the Unseelie Court, Glanni had been very deliberately building his own power from his Natal Local Court, accruing his power and game at a rapid enough pace to catch attention, but without as much impact so as to make himself a threat.

The ballroom was noticeably beginning to thin, the important business exchanges if not concluded then at least moved to less obtrusive environs. That was not to discount the many groups who had moved onto the indefatigable tradition of the after party. Had he the inclination, energy or pretense of youth and independence, Robbie probably would have sought them himself. Instead he leaned down to his husband's ear to whisper a suggestion and delicately flicking his tongue against the tip.

The hero known as Sportacus immediately flushed a dark shade of red and lost all track of the sports based conversation he had been engaged in while Robbie leaned back with satisfaction, affecting an air of boredom whilst needlessly adjusting his cufflink. Alex fumbled to dismiss himself and Robbie carefully pulled him away by the elbow.

It did not take him long to find an isolated janitorial closet, popping it open with a snap of his fingers as he sunk a muting spell into the door behind them.

“Oh Robbie,” Alex sighed excitedly, “You're so handsome, I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you all night.”

“I'm flattered, because I have been eyeing this all night.” Robbie growled, playfully cupping his husband's eager erection through his pants. “I'm pleased that it's all for me.”

“Always, Robbie, always for you.” He whined, letting the taller man press him against the wall. Robbie loved the way his husband said his name, rolling the R on his tongue, like he enjoyed the flavor of it. He slipped his hands up the tan elf's neck, teasing along his jaw to stroke the sensitive ears, pulling him into a deep kiss. His rusty purr escaped as he rolled his hips against the firm muscles of the hero’s belly, just soft enough to cradle his hardness. 

Robbie needed only to grip Sportacus’ thigh with the barest upward hint and the fit man climbed his tall partner like a tree. Robbie chuckled at the enthusiasm as he unlatched his belt before dropping his pants to the floor. Sportacus unwrapped his legs from Robbie's waist, and the former villain shifted to slip one of the legs over his shoulder as he pushed the navy slacks to Sportacus’ knees, fishing a packet of lube out of the always prepared hero's pocket.

He didn't spare a lot of time readying their bodies before pressing against the welcoming heat. He shivered with anticipation as Sportacus whined, stammering his name. Robbie knew he wouldn't be able to support their current position long, but he wouldn't pass up the chance to tease his partner at least a little as he eased only a small amount of back and forth to work the flushing elf to begging. He started to slip open the blue suit, button by button to trail his fingers along each inch revealed of his beloved's flesh, leaving gravity and leverage to press their bodies together.

It was a greater satisfaction than he could ever have imagined when he considered himself a villain, to have his once rival shaking and mewling, begging for his cock. He loved gaining the upper hand to watch the hero fall apart with pleasure and need. The added bonus was running his fingers over the rippled flesh that had been forever marked with the fact that the hero had borne two children, fine strong sons, Robbie's own children.

“I'll never tire of spending forever with you.” Robbie murmured, leaning their foreheads together as he felt his hips settling flush against the firm rear he'd always admired, slipping his hands down to grip it as he pushed against the wall.

“Ah, Robbie, I love you.” He replied, voice strained by the movement.

“I know.” Robbie purred thickly, just enjoying how they fit. He struggled to balance his desire with his physical ability to support them. With the arm wrapped around the supple thighs, he sought out the still half entangled shaft of his partner, stroking carefully to pace their need. Sportacus whined, clenching as he neared release and Robbie didn't hesitate to plunder his mouth as he felt the shorter man shudder.

Robbie pushed on with all his might, gripping the soon slick and softening member as hands fisted in his hair. He gasped loudly as his own release washed over him, bucking wildly to his finish, before leaning into the wall, panting.

Like deer in the headlights both turned to the click of the door opening to see Glanni wrapped around a flustered Íþróttaálfurinn. The criminal giggled. “See love, I told you that they do it too.”

Before Robbie could work up a furious retort the door was closed, leaving him blinking to readjust to the dim light. His husband twisted deftly onto his feet with a chuckle of his own, still leaning against the wall with Robbie.

~

“Avalon.” Rikki beamed, striding up to the desk where her fathers worked on Court business during the day.

“Pardon?” Robbie asked, looking at her from above his reading glasses, biting back the reflexive urge to scold her for cutting class yet again. They'd talked about it, but it was far from resolved, and she still wasn't ready to really talk about it. It had helped when she finally admitted it to Sportacus, to earn her Pabbi’s reassurance that she had done the right thing and was not a bad person for having committed the necessary action.

“Avalon, we finally have a real treaty with them now, right? And I know that you don't really trust them not to bring up Glanni and Íþró’s war crimes or accuse you of being responsible, so I was thinking that I could go, maybe just as a show of good faith, visit and stay with Pabbi's family, learn some more magic there.”

“I think that is a fantastic idea.” Sportacus praised his daughter, relieved that she had come to them, that there seemed to be some form of solution to her woes.

“We can't send her alone.” Robbie pondered.

“I can handle it, I'm almost seventeen, and it's not like they're enemies or I'm going on some kind of espionage mission, it's just a vacation basically, I'll be fine, I've proved myself in battle.”

“Rikki, I'm not questioning your skills or prowess.” Robbie's smile was bittersweet, he hated being reminded that his precious daughter had seen bloodshed, and without him for that matter, but he was so proud of how well she handled herself. “But I'm pretty sure that your brothers and your friends would be very unhappy with all of us if you got to leave them behind to go off on another adventure by yourself.”

Rikki groaned, but nodded. “Fine, but they'll be insufferable, I can already hear Njáll complaining about us throwing off his graduation plans.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry fam, the muse is fickle and this is one of those rough transitional bits that drag for me but are necessary to set up future plot.
> 
> Soon™ I will get back to where I actually wrote stuff a year ago but for now, I think that I will have to be somewhere about every two weeks for an update

“Daddy!” Dawn squealed, leaping at the sturdy form of Isan.. The old mage merely huffed. Rikki suspected that he had returned from what was likely some form of questionable skullduggery for Glanni simply to see his daughter. “And look at you, all of you, have grown so much!” The healer remarked, shuffling through all six of the teenagers. “It's been so long, it's so good to see you all, I'm so sorry I don't visit more often, but you know how it is, business up North is just, like another world and...” Dawn paused to catch her breath. “Sorry, I've been feeling cooped up on the ride down here.”

Rikki could barely remember when she'd last seen the platinum haired healer, but it was very noticeable now that the teen looked down on the elf woman. She, Glenn and Matthias were nearly as tall as Robbie, Njáll having just surpassed their Pabbi's height. As Rikki considered Dawn compared to Halla and Solla’s more modest height she remembered that there'd been a relationship with their parents at some point.

“Right, so, it looks like you're all ready to stow your things on the airship, but then I'd like to hang around and catch up with everybody for the evening. We should leave tomorrow morning after a good rest.”

Rikki hadn't seen her cousin Matthias much since her return. She understood even if she thought that he was mostly being ridiculous. He blamed her for 'ruining’ Íþró, resented the time she spent with Glanni. All of her peers were low-key bitter that she'd been on an adventure, while they'd been left behind. 

It was a cruel irony now that she understood the reality of it, knowing that she could never explain to them how bad it really was. She could see why their parents had never really wanted to talk about the battles of the past except in the most sanitized versions, how concerned they had been with the notion of their children following in their footsteps.

She felt like she’d never really seen the others before, had simply taken everything for granted. For the most part their auras glowed with unsullied radiance, eager and naive, hoping to test their mettle. It was a pity that Matthias had started to hold himself apart, mostly because of the fact that he was Unseelie, but several other factors weighed in making him pull away from his childhood friends, even if he'd always seen them as rivals. His aura was red, like blood in contrast to Íþró’s fire. Rikki wondered when it had started to darken around the edges, as if it were clotting.

~

“Robbie, come to bed.” Sportacus groaned. Usually the hero would already be asleep, especially worn out from the excitement of the evening.

Robbie looked from his paperwork with a scowl, hair mussed from running his fingers through it and reading glasses sliding down to the tip of his nose. “I will, I'm just getting some work done-”

“I never dreamed that one day I would have to be the one telling Robbie Rotten to be lazy.” Alex chuckled into his pillow before sitting up, grinning as he caught Robbie's gaze drifting to his chest. “I can think of better ways to stay up if that's what you'd prefer.”

Robbie's nose twitched as he chewed his lip. “Sport, it's just...”

“I know, you're just worried about the kids, but they'll be fine. We couldn't have left them in more capable hands and we have trained them well to look after themselves. It's just like summer camp, almost, it will be great for them to spend time with the rest of my family.”

Robbie sighed and took off the glasses, rubbing his face. “I know you're right, I just can't get over the feeling that something will go wrong. I don't know if that's just the crazy talking or if I'm having a hunch, if it's just bad memories and being overprotective.”

“Even if something does go wrong, we have to trust that they'll be able to overcome it on their own. I know that it's the hardest part of parenting to let go, but this is what we raised them for, so that we can have faith in them, so that we can trust them to keep making us proud.” Sportacus’ eyes were tearing up slightly. Robbie slid into bed beside him, taking his sleeping medication before nuzzling close.

“I know. I just didn't expect them to grow up so fast.”

~

“Glanni?” Íþró asked roughly, sitting at the edge of the bed in his usual brooding fashion.

“What is it, darling?” He offered with more warmth than he felt for having been roused from a dream he half remembered. Something decadent, with horses, maybe a parade? He filed it away for later and sat up to embrace his lover.

“I was just thinking about the other us, the other world, the one Rikki went to...”

“Yeah, our happy ending, I get it. We're doing okay with what we've got though.” He offered softly, dying a little inside and hoping that it was enough.

Íþró took his hand fondly, if a little sad, shaking his head. “No, it's not that. It's something that you, he said... Before Matthais, you were pregnant before.” It wasn't a question.

“Yes...” He admitted quietly.

“Oh love...” Íþró sighed. “Were there others? Especially when, while I?”

“I took countermeasures. I knew when I had lost the real you, even if I wouldn't leave.” Glanni did not lie to Íþróttaálfurinn anymore, but he carefully held onto his omissions. Glanni took comfort as his partner relaxed in relief. Íþróttaálfurinn need not know that he had once been the very instrument of such matters.

“I was a monster, Glanni. You should hate me more than anyone.” Íþró gazed up at him wonderingly. “How could you forgive me, how can you even look at me? Much less touch me or let me...”

“Shhh, easy, love.” Glanni pressed a finger to Íþró's lips. “You weren't even the worst I've gone through. It should tell you enough that you're still alive. The others aren't. Some I've killed twice over now.” Glanni smiled coldly with a malicious glitter in his eyes. “You might have been made into a monster, but I was born and raised as one. Yet somehow, despite all of the ways I went to excess to try and drive you away, you kept coming back to me. I think that means something.”

“How do you do it? How do you look at me and see anything but the violence?”

“Even at your worst, you were never truly a sadist. The parasite did what he could to urge you, to confuse you, but he never fully destroyed you. He wasn't even that into it.” Glanni laughed. “Besides, sometimes I like a little bit of violence.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons in Avalon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered you guys this time, if anyone's still following along

The first day in the home of the Sports Elves was a whirlwind of activity. Matthias was nearly overrun with small cousins he had never met, Njáll had escaped to the garden with his great grandmother and his older siblings were catching up with their grandparents. Halla and Solla were trying to keep up with a flood of questions about humanity and the world outside of Avalon. Despite assurances that things would eventually wind down, the visiting teens were relieved to be touring the academies.

The schools of Healing, Martial Arts and Magic were the primary focus, though there was varying interest in some of the traditional crafts. Solla and Glenn were most interested in healing arts, Njáll only in a passing interest and Rikki solely in combat healing. Halla, Matthías, Glenn and Rikki were solidly invested in physical combat training, even if the human girl had to work twice as hard to keep up with the elves. Matthias, Njáll and Rikki were most interested in the Magic academy.

The Archmage was dour as he looked over the results of the teens’ test results. “I see that while all of you have very solid foundational understandings, each of you has also begun to specialize in specific areas, which shall make it much easier to assign you to individual peer mentors. I can see Halla and Matthías clearly have a proficiency for offensive combat casting, whereas Glenn, Njáll and Solla are clearly better suited for defensive. I suggest all of you attend some intermediate academic teaching as well as proper history.”

“What about me, Archmage.... Do you have a name, should I call you Archie?” Rikki spoke up energetically. The old elf stared at her coldly.

“You certainly seem to have taken the worst qualities of both your fathers. I trust that you are aware that your master Isan was once my apprentice? I would like to further explore some of the theoretical knowledge you seem to have been developing with him as we don't even have a record for some of it.”

Rikki laughed. “Yeah, traveling between the worlds was a trip, I learned so much over there I thought my head would explode.”

The Archmage sighed. “I have summoned your tutors and outlined the studies I suggest for the five of you, as for Rikki, I will need to make a trip to the vault and I don't trust any of you unsupervised.”

Two instructors entered, a small, svelte elf woman and a burly strapping human man. “Bast will take care of Matthias and Halla, Herzer, the others and Rikki will be accompanying me to the vault.”

“You're a human, too!” Solla interrupted, staring up at the big man.

“Sure am, little lady.”

“How did you get here? I mean, I know me and my sister have a weird story for how we ended up involved in all this magic stuff but-”

“I imagine that my own story is similarly weird, but I'm sure that the Archmage wants us out of his office.”

The group exited the room, the instructors reviewing their lesson plans as Rikki followed after her new teacher. She was quietly observing her surroundings, trusting that the Archmage wasn't fond of chatter, when she stopped in her tracks with a gasp.

“Who is that?!” She pointed at the portrait, shaking with a feeling of cold dread.

“Hmm?” The elf looked up and walked back to where the teen was standing. “Oh, that's old Reykdal, he was the Archmage who trained the one before me.”

Rikki was panting. “What happened to him, where is he now?!”

“Probably dead I imagine, he was very elderly when he retired, and that was long before my time and I'm not terribly young myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“He was a high elf, and there were said to be spells to slow aging, but even so, I doubt anyone can stave off death for so long. Why do you ask?” He was staring at her distress with idle curiosity.

“In the other world, he was the warlock, the evil spirit who possessed my uncle and tried to destroy this world.” She was still shaking, pulling her arms to her chest, hands clenched tightly. “I killed him.”

The Archmage was quiet for a long moment before putting a hesitant hand on her shoulder. “Well, let's go down to the vault and see what records he left behind.”

~

Rikki was quickly frustrated, all records regarding the man who haunted her nightmares were painfully dull, every account estimating him as one of the most banal of Archmages in the history of the academy. The current Archmage was equally displeased with the girl's single-minded fixation on a dead man.

“If you're quite done with that, I was hoping you could help me with a few things, as I'm sure you know, you are only one of three people we have ever recorded crossing through world's, and as the other two are enemies of the state, you're technically an expert in the subject.”

“I guess so it's just... I mean, I know people are different, that they are changed by different lives and circumstances and everything. My dads and my uncles are very different men, but I was under the impression that the differences between our worlds was only going back maybe thirty years.” She paused.

“I'm sorry but I just...” She sighed dropping her head. “It shook me up to see his face again and I know that I'm going to have nightmares tonight because of it. The worst dreams aren't about killing him, but being unable to. I know that I'm chasing a ghost here, but I don't know how to find closure. I thought it was enough when I exorcized him from my uncle but... I can't stop thinking that maybe I missed something here, but it probably never happened here or surely he would have done something by now.”

“What happened exactly?” The Archmage asked patiently.

“So, he was trying to extend his own life by leeching the life force from others and especially by taking over my uncle's body because his own was falling apart from how long he had lived.”

“That certainly sounds ghastly. How do you think any of that would overlap with our world? Where would he be, what would he be doing, especially if presumably he'd never been caught?”

“Well, that's the world my uncles are from, he destroyed it to get here.”

“Do you know why?”

Rikki paused, trying to remember what had been said of the ruined world. “I think that it was the humans, catching wise to his schemes, or maybe it was his plan all along, for the world to turn on itself to ash. I know my uncle believed that his own calling here was to prevent humans from causing so much damage to the world, to subjugate them to keep humanity from pushing further.” She paused rubbing her temples. 

“But I don't know if that was the Warlock's goal. I don't think that we actually know anything about him at all. Most of the tomes and research we recovered from his lair was necromancy, but we didn't have much use for that, so much as trying to understand how travel between the worlds worked. I mean, the body hopping alone was enough to maintain his immortality. Leeching power from the living just strengthened his life force. I don't know what his goal was supposed to be.”

She bit her lip while the Archmage nodded, taking notes.

“So, even supposing our Reykdal was just as morally and ethically corrupt as the other world’s, wouldn't he simply be a subtle predator content to maintain his life?”

Rikki frowned. “I guess... I just... I feel like I'm missing something. I know that my uncles used it to control people, and had perfected the formula on their own world, but he was still experimenting with the drug when I faced him. I don't understand where that played into his scheme, I don't think that his only goal was just to gain more power, he had all that he could want right? He was probably the most powerful sorcerer in the world.”

“Perhaps he wanted to be the most powerful sorcerer in all the worlds.”

“That would make sense for his study of traveling between them, but I was under the impression that he hadn't started studying that extensively until after the end of the Dark World's humanity, the spells were Glanni's and they were just trying to escape their own destruction.”

“Well, I think that it's pointless to speculate about the motivations of dead men, and you've greatly derailed my lesson plans for today, but I think that we will both have more to study.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know if you are keeping up!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Babes, bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.
> 
> So when I stopped posting in January,it wasn't that I forgot about this story but I was just blocked on how to segue from one section of the plot to the next. I knew generally what I wanted to happen but I just couldn't figure out the right words.
> 
> And this, an old mainstay of how to reach word count; Add a sex scene.

Sportacus waited on a bench near the airship landing area, unusually still thanks to the presence of his husband. Robbie was resting his head on his lap and Sportacus was pleasantly occupied with stroking his hair and beautiful face. Robbie, naturally, enjoyed the attention and pampering. Despite his best efforts, the pair had arrived early to the clearing, and he took advantage of the opportunity to slip in a short doze. 

“You know, Robbie,” Sportacus spoke softly. “As happy as I am that the kids will be home soon, I am going to miss all the opportunities we he had while we had the house to ourselves.”

Robbie smiled, enjoying the feel of his husband's calloused thumb caressing his cheekbone. “I suppose that we're just going to have to find more opportunities to be clever then.” He turned his face slightly and then nuzzled the soft warmth of the hero’s crotch meaningfully.

“Robbie!” He hissed in warning, and even with his eyes shut, Robbie could see the blush bleeding across his husband's face in his mind’s eye. “We're in public! We could get in trouble!”

Sportacus’ voice was strained and stressed, but Robbie could already tell that he was interested. “I'll just have to be very careful to keep anything lascivious out of sight.” He purred, nuzzling into the fly of Sportacus’ casual wear.

Sportacus only whined, his hips flexing in response as Robbie took the fine zipper in his teeth and started to tug. It was delicate work, and very gradual. The tension and concern about the imminent arrival of others should have made him reluctant but the implicit danger just made him want to hurry all the more towards what he wanted. And he did want it, Robbie's smug, lazy smile goading him, teasing in its promise. His heart was pounding as if he'd been doing flips.

He gasped when Robbie's tongue darted inside the gap to lave up the length of him through his underwear, the sudden heat and dampness of the thin cotton was shocking. Robbie's tongue kept searching through the folds of the fabric until the hero yelped when contact was made between flesh. Sportacus put put his hands over his face, panting in pitiful whimpers as Robbie continued to work his husband's dick out of concealment and into his mouth. Sportacus’ face felt so hot on his palms it seemed nearly scalding.

Robbie's face was so beautiful as he relished his duty, slurping and suckling like he was enjoying a sticky, dripping popsicle on a hot sunny day. Sportacus was struggling to muffle his groans as Robbie unabashedly started to pull him deeper, occasionally glancing up at him with a mixture of mischief, delight and warm affection in his flinty grey eyes. Sportacus’ own mouth was trembling, uttering broken pieces of words, licking his lips and chewing at his moustache, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He bit down on a fist while he clutched at the bench for support, his fingers digging furrows into the polished wood.

Robbie still continued at an agonizingly slow pace, taking his time and moaning appreciatively as he enjoyed his task. Sportacus could feel himself twitching with excitement as Robbie's rattling purr started to vibrate through his body and the bench below. Robbie's eyes were glittering victoriously as he started to move his head with firmer thrusts, eagerly gulping down his husband's length. Sportacus couldn't help but to buck up into it, his whole body tense and legs trembling. He could taste blood but it just made him lick and suck at his fist all the more.

Robbie could clearly sense his readiness, his long fingers creeping up Sportacus’ thighs like the legs of a spider before gently fondling his testicles, then firmly stroking further behind, teasing, testing his hero’s limits. Sportacus could see, could feel the satisfaction Robbie was taking in taking him apart like this, out in the open where everyone could see, his glorious, wonderful villain had finally won. Sportacus’ breath hitched and then poured out of him with a shudder as he finally came.

Robbie growled in appreciation as he greedily swallowed down each spurt of release, hands planted firmly on Sportacus’ hips. The hero threw his head back, chest heaving as he took in air as if he'd never breathed before. Slowly his body’s trembling eased into lassitude. Robbie tucked him away neatly, with a soft parting kiss before straightening himself up and sitting down next to his husband, cheerily propping one ankle over the opposite knee, effectively concealing his own erection as he let the bulk of his husband rest against his shoulder.

The air around them tensed and wavered, before popping like a bubble as sounds and breezes returned. Sportacus blinked up at him in confusion. Robbie snorted a half chuckle. “What you didn't that that I was _actually_ going to blow you in public without some kind of magical barrier did you?”

“Maybe you would have used it to run me out of town?” He teased.

“And here I didn't even dress up for it.” Robbie replied. “But no, I may be a villain but _children_ play in this park.”

“And our own will be here shortly.”

“I think that we'd all die of embarrassment in that case.”

Eventually the other children's parents arrived, and Sportacus hoped that it wasn't obvious that they had recently been indisposed.

While the summer had passed in a flash for the kids, their parents had not been quite as thrilled about the separation and were rather anxiously looking forward to the reunion. The teenagers were embarrassed by the dramatic display as their caregivers fussed over them, but were comforted by being home. 

Rikki was especially glad to be in familiar surroundings, and was glad that there would still be a piece of time before school and regular lessons resumed.

Thanks to an extra bit of study, Rikki had advanced her syllabus to where this semester would be her last. She wasn't sure what she would be doing after that, but she knew that if nothing else there was always something to keep busy with in the Court. 

Solla had graduated the year before and was now enrolled in a nursing program at the local community college. Glenn was hoping to start their EMT course when he graduated in the summer. Njáll still had another year of study to go, but was considering going into chemistry or physics research. He was hoping find a way to start bridging the gaps in knowledge between magic and science. Matthias, as always, was still set on becoming a Knight of his court, and Halla had joined him in his training. Despite the relative handicap of her human lineage, she fit in well amongst the Fae of Glanni’s Court.

Rikki’s feline friend Dökki had returned, and didn't seem to have any hard feelings about her absence. Dökki sat in her lap purring as she idly stroked his fur, purring softly herself as she drowsed against a tree. She paid little heed to the forest sounds even the cracking of twigs as other beings roamed around. She wasn't far out of town and the woods usually had visitors, if not inhabitants.

Dökki started to growl, standing up in her lap defensively. She looked at the housecat, puzzled when it seemed that magic began to crackle about his small form. She got to her feet cautiously, summoning her own magical defenses and searching her surroundings, keen to her peripherals.

Three of them came at her, glamours dropped as two grabbed her arms and a third for her ankles. She struggled, twisting and snarling, trying to strike out with every trick at her disposal. Someone pulled a bag over her head, and she knew it to be soundproof, as she’d heard what sounded remarkably like a big cat’s roar cut out abruptly as everything went black. She was still conscious and tried to resist the bindings that were trying to restrain her, but without any senses but touch, it was a battle quickly lost.

She hit the dirt eventually, felt bodies step and trip over her, felt wet heat soak her even as she tried to work at the knots binding her. The rope tying her wrists to her ankles snapped, and she pulled her arms forward before stripping off the blinding bag.

The clearing was churned up with the signs of a fight, and she was unsurprised that the wetness she felt was from pooling blood around five or six mutilated corpses. She untangled the remnants of the bindings on her hands, then her feet, noting the size of the slashes and chunks torn out of the men. Dökki sat on his haunches, licking blood from his claws with a self satisfied air.

“I knew you weren't an ordinary cat!” She goaded. The cat stood, stretched lazily and started walking back to town. “You're right I need to tell someone about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the other weird parts of coming back to this after so long away is that I don't have as much of a disconnect from reality. In the peak of Fandom it was so easy to get lost and suspend disbelief into this elaborate fantasy world. Writing the smut for this felt weird in a way it hadn't before. A weird sense of being judged, especially with the current situation in regards to Stefán's health. It didn't feel wrong or like he would necessarily disprove. If anything I think he would be amused and faintly flattered, but there was still a sense of "oh, you're writing porn about preschool characters again are you?"
> 
> Which, I think that I am going to suffer a lot more of that with the next Star Wars ship I'm about to start writing for.
> 
> Anyway I am hoping my work on this story starts to pick up again, I have probably half of the rest written and then a final work that'll be more adventure of the week format.
> 
> Also
> 
> Rikki, gurl, ur way too chill about the attempted kidnapping and summary lethal mauling.


	9. Chapter 9

The cat tried to peel off when she reached the town proper but she promptly scruffed him. “Oh no you don't, I will skin you myself if you don't go with me to tell my dad's about this.”

The cat struggled for only a moment before sighing in defeat.

“So seriously, what's your deal, some kind of curse? Or if you can't talk maybe... Cat got your tongue?”

She felt the feline growl in a resigned tone.

“You won't be mad?” The cat asked in a young man's voice. It would be incongruous if she hadn't known other shapeshifters.

“About what?”

“Well... You know, because I didn't tell you right away.”

“I'm sure that you had your reasons.”

“You're too nice.” The cat sighed.

She chuckled. “I'll have you know that I'm a killer.”

“Sure thing, princess.”

“I'm not a princess. I mean, my dads are the Lords of the court but ours isn't a hereditary monarchy. And still, that isn't a kingdom, even the Seasonal Courts aren't actually Royalty... I mean I know that there are legends about Kings and Queens who ruled over all the Courts but even if it's true they've been dead centuries if not millennia.” She caught her breath. “And unless you're here on some mystic journey to tell me otherwise, I doubt I'm a descendant of that lineage.”

The cat purred thoughtfully, blinking slowly.

“You better not be perving because I'm holding you against my chest.” She scolded, feeling a flush creeping up her neck realizing how often she'd let her guard down around the cat.

“I promise that my intentions have never been anything but pure.” He swore solemnly.

She laughed. “I hope that you can lie better than that by the time we make it to my dad's office.”

“Honestly, I didn't take advantage of your trust. Think about it, I had every opportunity to like, watch you changing or bathing and I never did.”

“Did you want to though?”

“I am not answering that. If I say no you'll be offended and if I say yes you'll call me a pervert again.”

She laughed again. “What manner of beastie are you, anyways? I don't know too much about the different kinds of talking animals, and what I do know about them is that they usually don't get out much.”

“Well, I'm young, I wanted to get out, I'm sure that you understand.”

Her laugh was less humorous this time. “Yeah, too well. I guess that there's some lessons that you have to learn the hard way, not that I want things to be that way for you.”

“I've been through the school of hard knocks, I know that it gets rough sometimes.” He shrugged. “You should probably put me down, I don't mind being carried but I feel like I might not make the best impression like this.”

“Oh, right. You aren't going to try to bolt off are you?”

“Even if I was, I'm pretty sure that you'd catch me. You might be half human but I have heard what _sports_ elves are capable of.” He snorted as she she crouched down to set him gently on the ground. “You should probably stand back.”

She nodded, bemused by the emphasis he'd placed on the descriptor of her father's race. She made a mental note to ask someone about it later.

He didn't bother with any visible magic, merely sitting back and quickly assuming a human form. She recognized the smooth transformation of a natural born shifter and had a solid guess of what he was. “You're catkin.” She blurted before she could stop herself.

“I am.” He gave a little bow, grinning like the proverbial, well, cat, who got the cream.

“Sorry, I don't know if that was the right term, I've only heard other people talk about your kind and I know that it can be really insensitive to talk about other people and their heritage but-”

He held up a hand to stop her rambling with a chuckle. “No, it's fine, it's still what we call ourselves.”

“I know that I said that shifters keep to themselves but I heard that your people do especially so, worse than the Avalonians.”

“Yeah, usually. We aren't really fans of politics, prefer to keep the colony going, occasionally moving to meet other relatives. Part of why we kept Kin as part of the name, almost Everyone is related. I mean, not _everyone_ everyone but... It's a small world.” He gestured to the town around him. “I'm sure that you can relate.”

“You have no idea, I've practically dated Everyone who isn't related to me. And even then, I grew up with Solla and Halla, even if we hadn't broken up over kid stuff it would have been weird if we'd had any real relationships.”

“What determines a real relationship to you?” He led, hands in the pockets of his dark, slightly frayed jeans. Rikki insisted that she was only noticing how tight they were for the sake of recognizing that he looked in need of new clothes. 

Obviously, he was a stray cat of some kind. She wondered if he would take offense if she offered to take him shopping. For that matter, she wondered what he was eating, how he'd been surviving on the outskirts of town on his own, especially when she'd left and hadn't been feeding him.

He nudged her gently with his elbow. “Cat got your tongue?” He teased, his laugh carrying a dark hint of something more than mocking.

“Huh? Oh, right, relationships, hmm, well... So, like, Halla was my first kiss and we were like, little, little kids, like, eight or something. We played at being girlfriends for a little bit but we were both way too mean. We 'broke up’ in a huge fight, um, literally, I felt really bad for hurting her, I hadn't quite learned my own strength yet, she had to go to the hospital, we thought that I'd broken her arm at first... 

“We were both still really mad and mean to each other though so I started 'dating’ her sister Solla, But we had the opposite problem, she was too nice, I got bored. I think that there might have been a couple other boys I kissed or fooled around with, but nothing serious really, except for... Last? Year, there was my first real relationship, until I found out that he was a lot older than me so... I think that I've been single like a year now I guess, but I don't really care because I have so much more important stuff to worry about...” 

She caught herself rambling and looked away, it was a bad habit that she hated about herself, knew that it was obnoxious but once she started speaking every thought just spilled out into the open before she could stop it. She was pretty sure that, like her dad, she had ADHD but because her curriculum was already tailored to her, hadn't really seen the point in getting an official diagnosis. Maybe if she went to college like her brothers-

Dökki waved a hand in front of her face with a smirk.

“Oh Gods I didn't say all of that outloud, did I?” She put her hands to her mouth as if that would stop her from digging a deeper hole, glad, or at least hoping that she hadn't been rambling all her thoughts aloud, like noticing his butt looked particularly nice in his jeans.

“Uh, no, I don't think so, you just kinda trailed off about more important things than dating and just started staring off into space.” He furrowed a brow at her. “Anyway, I asked what counts as too old for you?”

“Oh, well... Uh, so... I guess like three or four years? Definitely under five. I mean, like, that many years older than me... That's not too old... Did that make any sense?”

“Yeah, it did, basically the legal limits for a minor isn't it?”

“I guess it is, but like... I don't think that I could date anyone younger than me, or my brothers I guess.” She paused, on the edge of zoning out again before her brain caught up with the train of conversation. “Wait a minute, how old are you?”

“I'm 19.” He smiled. “I think that puts me in the right range.”

“I am flattered but you probably shouldn't flirt with me too much, a girl might get the wrong idea, and you certainly shouldn't hit on me in front of my dads. They're a little overprotective.” She warned.

“By the way, my name's Artemis.”

“Huh, I thought that was a girl's name.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.” He groaned. “Artie sounds too much like a kid's nickname and it feels a little pretentious to call myself Art.” He smirked. “You can still call me Dökki, if you'd like.”

She smiled back. “I might.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a nightmare of editing. At first I thought "hey, I already have most of this written, I just need to throw in a little padding to make word count. Then I realized that I hadn't actually written the transitional dialogue I needed to bridge the New writing with the old, and that took most of the effort. Next was ironing out continuity; for some reason when I first wrote this the scene took place in their home when it makes far more sense that Sportacus and Robbie would be at their office during the day.
> 
> Finally, I wrote most of this a year ago and some of the writing shows its age. I also switch back to starting to call Sportacus Alex more, so keep that in mind, otherwise it could get confusing.

As she headed toward the chambers in City Hall where the Court did its business, Rikki realized that for all that she had grown up surrounded by and even necessarily involved in Court politics, she wasn't actually all that sure exactly what went on. She knew that a great bulk of it was diplomatic work, corresponding with Courts around the world, but as to the rest, she knew that it was complicated by their semi-public status. 

Much of what would usually be in the purview of a court was handled by the mundane side of City Hall, and likely vice versa. Most mediations between Lazytown’s Human and Magical folk had been settled for decades. For the most part the Court was a Haven for any who sought to leave the shadows of the Dark Courts or the isolation of the Seelie Courts. To say nothing of the inclusion of humans to their way of life. 

Although Avalon had the token castaways and the Unseelie often had dealings with criminal elements (even the occasional Mundane politicians) most Courts strongly forbade or at least frowned upon any kind of significant involvement with the Human world. She didn't think of it often, but Rikki was proud of what her family had built, especially in the face of the desolation that had befallen it during her Uncles’ reign of terror.

It was probably a further measure of their more relaxed nature that she was hardly kept waiting before meeting with her fathers to discuss the near kidnapping.

~

“Hi Daddies.” Rikki greeted cautiously as she walked into their office, thinking about what she would say to them.

“Rikki! How are-” Robbie began.

“Who's blood is that?!” Sportacus interrupted, bounding over his desk to stand at his daughter's side, instantly taking note of the rope burns at her wrists. Dökki hovered in the doorway.

“Well, that's what I wanted to tell you about. So, I was out in the woods when a bunch of guys grabbed me. They blindfolded me and tied me up, but then my friend Artemis fought them and freed me.” Rikki did her best to sound unbothered because she could sense that the tension in the room had skyrocketed.

“You're a warrior?” Robbie asked, sizing up the young man.

“Not... Especially...” He replied uneasily.

“How did you fight off her attackers, why aren't _you_ covered in their blood?” Robbie continued, as if it were an interrogation, looming over the youth.

“I'm catkin. I fought them as a panther and cleaned the blood out of my fur before resuming human shape.” Artemis stood a little straighter, attempting to seem more confident, even as the taller man examined him suspiciously.

Sportacus was glancing between the newcomer and his daughter. “You're a new resident, aren't you?”

“Yeah, I was just passing through and...”

“That seems... Awfully convenient.” Robbie grumbled.

“We'll have to get the scene cordoned off, before anyone else stumbles across it.” Rikki realized.

“Yes, we'll need to do a thorough investigation. Perhaps your godfather will be able to help us identify the culprits.” Robbie was still scowling at Artemis but his tone was becoming more business-like and less overtly hostile.

“I think that we have some spare robes in the wardrobe if you would like to change.” Alex offered his daughter.

“If you would wait outside?” Robbie directed to the newcomer. Artemis nodded and beat a hasty retreat.

~~

“So, what do you think of him?” Rikki asked shyly, toeing the ground. The robes were Robbie's, and even with the sleeves rolled up it still draped off his daughter's slender body like a wave of fabric.

“He's catkin!” The hero grinned affably, as if that explained everything.

“He's Unseelie.” Robbie growled.

Sportacus put a hand on his husband's shoulder. “Robbie, _you're_ Unseelie.”

The fae man shrugged. “That was a long time ago.”

“Robbie, more than half of our Court is Unseelie.”

“But he's not even from our Court!”

“Robbie, you do know what happens if Courts don't seek mates from other Courts.”

“There are plenty of eligible young men in our own Court for her to choose from.” 

Alex snickered. “You know I had this exact same conversation with my father about you.”

Rikki blushed. “Wait, what, no, we aren't dating, oh my god, he's a cat, that's it, I only found out that he wasn't just a cat today, it's not like we... Fooled around or something. I just fed him and pet his head like I do with any stray.”

“Well, if that changes, let us know.” Alex offered cheerfully. “I like him, he's sweet.”

“I don't trust him, why would he be sneaking around like that if he weren’t up to something?”

“You're too suspicious.”

“And you're too trusting!”

“I'm a great judge of character.”

~

The boy known as the cat Dökki sighed, relieved that he was no longer under the scrutiny of the Lords of the Court. In all, they were not nearly as intimidating as he'd feared, in fact, he'd managed to be in their favor now by saving their daughter. Life was looking up for the young stray. Before he could relax entirely an eerie chill creeped over him, and he nearly leaped out of his skin as a growl came up behind him.

“Wh-who are you?” He asked, voice cracking and pitched a few octaves higher than usual.

“You don't know who I am? Hmph, I'm offended. What you need to know is that I'm that girl's Fairy Godfather, and you will wish for death if you're ever implicit in harm coming to her.”

A sinking feeling came over the youth, and stumbling, he dropped to a knee. “My Lord, forgive me, I'm new to this region and of course I have heard of you I just... Hadn't been informed how to recognize you.”

“Oh get up boy, I don't like it when people grovel so quickly, it usually means that they're hiding something.” Glanni grinned. “You aren't hiding anything from me, are you, young man?”

“N-no, Sir.”

“Do you want to fuck her?”

“No! I-” The boy was red as a tomato. “I, she barely knows me! I'm just a stray she took pity on. I just wanted to repay her kindness.”

“Is she not pretty enough for you? Or do you perhaps prefer boys, I'm known to indulge in nubile youths myself on occasion.”

“Um, what, no, er, she's gorgeous and... I mean I had a boyfriend once but, wait.”

“Did you leer at her dressing, take advantage of your form to get close to her in intimate moments?”

“No I swear, I almost never went in the house!”

“Almost?”

“She... Took me inside a few times... It was cold outside... She cuddled me but I swear it was just platonic cat cuddles!”

“See that it doesn't happen again. I think it's time I finally gift her a hellhound puppy. They tend to keep nosy kittens at bay.”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

The office door opened and Rikki leapt out with a happy cry. “Uncle Glanni! It's good to see you! What's the occasion?”

“I heard that you were in danger today, naturally I was oathbound to investigate.” Glanni shared a look with her fathers before turning and dismissing the teens. “Go entertain yourselves for a bit, introduce your new friend to your brothers and the rest of your friends, and then we will all return to the scene of the incident for further investigation.”

The door was closed and the three men were alone. “You give him the broken heart; broken neck talk?” Robbie asked.

Glanni chuckled. “The kitten is smitten but he's harmless enough. Rikki will tear him to pieces herself before he would have a chance to pull one over on her. He's up to something but doesn't seem to be harboring ill will. Probably just a spy from another Court, it will be interesting to see how he integrates now that he's revealed himself. I'm glad that I left Íþróttaálfurinn at home though, he wouldn't have had the finesse required.”

“What of the attempted kidnapping though?” Alex asked, concerned.

“They won't attempt another so soon, but I'd keep an eye on your boys and give them all some alert charms. I wouldn't be too worried about it, hostage taking is a regular part of doing business in the Dark Courts. Even if they're taken it would be a grave dishonor to harm the target. In a way, you should take it as a compliment that someone respected your Court enough to try it.”

Robbie sighed as Alex looked bewildered. “Have you dealt in hostage exchanges?”

“Oh Alex, you should know better than to ask about my Court's business.”

“You ask about mine all the time!”

“You aren't required to answer me.”

Alex groaned. “I'm really not good at this intrigue thing am I?”

“Nope, terrible, but that's not why you're in charge here, as much as I appreciate the leverage your naivete grants me as your mentor, your job is to inspire your Court and keep morale high. Your husband has been dealing with the intrigue. Isan plays all sides of the matter so keep in mind your tit for tat.”

“But he's your advisor?”

“And he's great at it, but the key to his diplomatic prowess is that he knows everyone's secrets. Learn to know what to keep to yourself.” Glanni smiled. “Robbie knows what he's doing though, almost gives me a run for the money.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story, especially if you want to be a beta and help me iron out the remaining plot, I would deeply appreciate. I have been struggling more and more with this story as I drift farther from where I was when I first started writing it, and it's not unfair to note that the fandom is not as enthusiastic as it used to be.
> 
> I will finish this, Rikki's journey through this and the next installment of her adventures are a significant aspect of some other works I have been drafting but I have to tie things together at some point.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that I've been sitting on this chapter for a month or so now, not for any particular reason I just kept forgetting it was written. I have a few more chapters written as well and since my other long fic is nearing it's end I might be more driven to finishing this one up (I think that I've mentioned elsewhere that this series has something like four more parts left)
> 
> Anyway, keep me updated if you enjoy this fic, it's a labor of love and I never really know if my work connects with my readers at all.
> 
> CW Panicked attack, flashbacks.

“So you're a shifter.” Rikki prodded cheerily.

“Yep.” He gave her a sidelong glance, gauging the nature of her curiosity.

“I'm sorry, is that rude? I'm, I just... Well, I do animal magic and shifting is the next big step that I haven't been able to learn yet. Isan was supposed to start teaching me but he's been busy and his shifting lessons are harder because he shadow shifts which is different than physical form alterations...”

He laughed. “No, it's fine. What would you like to know?”

“Um, well, first, how many forms do you have? Are all of them innate or did you have to learn it? What's it like, does it hurt or...”

“One thing at a time, Rikki.” He grinned. “I have four forms, you've officially met two of them.”

“Right, the cat and the... Human?” She asked carefully.

“Ears are an easy trick. Underneath I'm still a cat.” The tips of his ears curled up, gave a flick and then receded to a human shape. “My other forms are the big cat and the man-cat.”

“I'm guessing that you used at least one of those to take out my would be kidnappers?”

He nodded. “Big cat. Fewer steps between is faster. I prefer to stay feral in form, my needs are easier to meet.”

“Well thanks for walking and talking with me then.”

“Oh it's not a problem, I've wanted to talk to you for awhile, I just didn't know how to broach the subject.” Artemis looked abashed.

“How come you never tried to talk to me as a cat, you know that I talk to animals.” Rikki insisted.

“I didn't know that they talked back to you, and when I did figure it out, it had gone on long enough that I hit the same impasse.” He held up his hands helplessly.

“So tell me more about shifting, the energy exchange and all.” Rikki remembered the reason for her interest.

“Well, to start with I'm going to need something to eat. I did a few major shifts today and I am a growing boy.” He laughed.

“Yeah we'll probably find the others loitering at the diner, not much else to do in this town. Which you know by now.” Rikki shrugged.

“I like it. Don't have to dodge as many cars or worry about poison as much. People here are awfully generous to their strays.” Artemis grinned.

“Yeah I didn't like my stay in the city either.” Rikki sighed, hands going to her pockets with a shrug.

“I thought you've lived here your whole life?” He seemed genuinely baffled that she had ever actually left the town, as if he hadn't witnessed for himself that she had been away from home all summer.

“Well, I had a bit of an adventure a while back.” Rikki began, all too eager to share the tales of her exploits with someone who hadn't heard about them yet.

~

The diner had become a regular hangout to LazyTown’s teenagers. They typically didn't order much and might linger there until close, but, as the small town didn't get much traffic in general, the staff didn't much object. Rikki’s brothers were in their customary booth with some of their classmates. A few discarded plates of burgers and fries or half finished milkshakes littered the table as they animatedly discussed the details of a popular TV series.

“Hey guys, this is Artemis.” Rikki gestured to her companion as she scooted her way into one side of the booth, displacing Glenn, who in turn was perhaps a little too comfortable sidling up to Solla.

“Hi.” Artemis waved, obviously uncomfortable and intimidated by the presence of so many strangers, but he followed Rikki's example and squeezed into the opposite side of the booth.

“So, Artemis, been here long?” Glenn asked cooly, marked by his charm and confident demeanor as the leader of the party.

“Uh, yeah, just for a little while. I don't really get out much.” Artemis muttered, trying not to seem too furtive or awkward.

“How do you know my sister?” Glenn's smile was bright, but his eyes were sharp.

“Oh, um, well, funny story that...”

“Oh, yeah,” Rikki remembered that she had been sent with a mission beyond hanging out with the other teens. “So uh, I got attacked in the woods, earlier today. I saw our dads about it, Uncle Glanni is already helping with the investigation. The danger is probably passed, but we should probably use a buddy system for awhile. We were going to do a walk-through around town to look for anything unusual, the adults are cleaning things up where it happened.”

“That explains why you're wearing Dad’s robe.” Njáll observed.

“Oh, yeah, my clothes got kinda wrecked, it was pretty messy. I should probably go home and change but it slipped my mind.”

“So you were attacked, what's your friend got to do with it?” Glenn frowned.

“Oh, he saved me.” Rikki shrugged.

“From what, or whom?”

“Uh, I dunno, some guys, we think probably a rival Court. They were probably trying to kidnap me to use as a hostage. I didn't really stick around to get a good look at them.” Rikki laughed, but noticed that her hands were shaking and the world seemed to be wobbling around the edges.

“Seems awfully convenient that a tall, dark, and handsome stranger happened along just in time.”

“N-no, we were already hanging out... We'd met before but.” Rikki couldn't figure out why her voice had suddenly started to waver.

“Rikki, are you okay? Do you need to step outside for some fresh air?” Solla had reached out to hold her hands.

“Y-yeah.” Rikki hiccuped, wiping at tears that seemed to have come from nowhere.

She wasn't really sure how she made it outside or why she couldn't breathe. Solla was talking to her, rubbing her back.

“It's okay, just breathe, there you go, just like that, deep in, slow out.” Solla smiled helpfully. Rikki almost wanted to kiss her with gratitude, but her brother probably wouldn't appreciate that. “I'm going to walk you home so you can rest, don't worry about anything, the others will take care of it, you just need to take care of yourself right now.”

~

Rikki felt silly, embarrassed that she'd slipped into an unexpected panic attack in front of everyone, even though nothing was even wrong. It was worse how Solla was being so careful around her, talking to her so slowly and quietly like she was an easy to spook child. She didn't need this, didn't deserve this kind of gentle treatment, she was a killer and a warrior. She had fought with knives and magic, she bore the scars of her battles as did her enemies. So why had she suddenly broken down when everyone was just hanging out?

She was reluctantly breathing in the rhythm that Solla narrated and tried to remember exactly what had happened. She had been at the table. She remembered thinking about grabbing some leftover fries, but they probably would have been cold, so she hadn't. She'd introduced Artemis to the group, her brother had been suspicious, which was funny because she could take care of herself.

She had been telling them that everyone was supposed to be out looking around the town, right? She ought to be out there with them, not sitting on her bed while her second girlfriend told her how to breathe as if she didn't know how to. Rikki let out a shaky sigh. It was ridiculous, really, she didn't need this, she could handle anything and everything life threw at her, had proved that, many times over now.

So why had she broken down? She had only been talking about what happened that day, it was so insignificant, so short, and it wasn't even like she'd been hurt. She tried to laugh, it came out as a kind of hiccup-sob. She had been unable to do anything. Strangers had just pinned her down, took her magic and senses away. Rikki was aware she was shaking again. Her chest was tight.

It didn't make sense. She had felt so silly about Solla telling her how to breathe, it wasn't like she didn't know how to breathe, she just couldn't, suddenly. It was like she had been paralyzed, unable to move, strangely numb but tingling. Like a limb that had fallen asleep but all over her skin, even down into her bones. She was shaking, shivering like she was too cold but everything was too hot.

Why couldn't she do anything? It was like those strange men were holding her down again, it was so stupid, she was safe now, but she felt so powerless. She put her hands to her face, felt her shoulders twitch, heaving tiny gasps of air as she moaned in dismay. Everything was jumbled, she wasn't really sure what was happening, where she was.

She knew that she was in her bedroom, that Solla was rubbing her back and reminding her that she was okay, that she was safe, at home on her bed. There was no danger possible because the house had both magical and mundane security systems in place.

But somehow Rikki was also back in the clearing, feeling sticks and gravel pressing into her belly as she strained against rough hands dragging her arms behind her back. She was on a catwalk, being blown backward by a blast of magic, a molten hot rattling radiating up her arm, she was on a crumbling floor, bleeding from cuts all over her arms, she was in a dark alley that smelled of piss and booze and puke and hot blood was running down her arm, a gunshot or two echoed deafeningly, like she'd been struck by lightning and was just now hearing the thunder.

Feeling like she was shaking apart Rikki started to realize just how much she had been bottling up, how badly shaken she had been to be made powerless, to be reminded how close and how many times she had been facing death. She swallowed. It could have been worse, it could always be worse.

But it was already too much. She felt small suddenly, like maybe she had become a child again, needing her daddies because of a bad dream. But it wasn't just a bad dream, not anymore, now this was reality, more than that, this was her life now. She had been so lucky, she was still so lucky, but it wasn't enough to save her, and some day it wouldn't be enough to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, PTSD. I have it IRL and have spent the last few years in therapy getting it treated. I made a lot of progress thanks to fanfiction helping me work out my own emotions by vicariously experiencing what my various faves were. Lazytown and this series in specific is my first true experience in writing, although I've been writing since I was twelve, so 18 years ago.
> 
> So I didn't plan for her to have a panic attack originally, but I realized that I had been subtly building up her stress levels and nightmares over the course of the story and after the shock of the days attack caught up with her, her mind just couldn't take anymore. Especially because she's a teenager, what she's going through is incredibly difficult. I think that I have enough distance from my adolescence at this point that I don't remember quite as clearly how hard it was, but I know that in some ways those were some of the worst days of my life.
> 
> Fortunately Rikki has a very healthy support network.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be a beta reader or collaborate with me, pm me over Tumblr or Skype or Twitter or basically any platform under the username Kiyarasabel.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions to feed my ego so I can keep writing.


End file.
